Doctor
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Harry et Sasuke sont deux médecins très réputer dans leur métier. Un jour il y a un accident de la route et il souvent opéré deux blond qui sont gravement blesser et les deux seuls survivants de cet accident leurs parents n'aillant pas survécu. Au long de leur convalescence des liens vont se créés et des amours interdit vont naître dans cette hôpital où les deux blonds on été opéré
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Doctor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Couples: DMHP, SasuNaru**

 **Disclamer: les personnages d'Harry Potter et Naruto appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Cette histoire mes venu en discutant du docteur sexy dans Supernatural avec ma petite soeur.**

Chapitre 1: Triste nouvelle

 _ **-Mr. Potter ? Vous allez bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Mr. Uchiha.**_

Le brun sourit à son collègue alors qu'il enfilait sa blouse blanche pour entamer son service entant que médecin. Il entendit son ami soupirer de lassitude avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

 _ **-Harry je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi tu sais.**_

 _ **-Et de puis quand le grand Sasuke Uchiha s'inquiète-t-il d'un homme aussi ordinaire que moi**_ , déclarât il avec humour pour alléger la tension de la pièce.

Sasuke sourit et prit Harry dans ses bras.

 _ **-Petit frère, je veux seulement te protéger.**_

Harry répondit à son étreinte en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sasuke.**_

Le brun fini par hocher de la tête avant de relâcher son frère par alliance -donc son demi-frère enfin je crois.

Tous deux sortirent des vestiaire et à peine ont-ils eu le temps d'entré complètement dans le halle qu'on les interpella.

 _ **-Docteurs nous avons une urgence !**_ Cria une infirmière avant de continuer, _**il y a eu un accident sur la route et il y a des survivants mais ils sont gravement blesser.**_

 _ **-Combien de survivants**_ , demanda le brun aux yeux noirs la voix grave.

 _ **-Deux grands blonds.**_

 _ **-Sont ils les seuls ?**_ Ajouta Harry.

 _ **-Les seuls survivants...**_ L'infirmière baissa la tête. _**Oui... Il y**_ _**avait un homme et une femme avec eu, sûrement leur parents.**_

 _ **-Bien nous devons agir vite alors**_ , commença Harry.

-... _**Et le plus tôt sera le mieux**_ , termina son frère.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent en salle d'urgence la où les deux brun purent en apprendre plus sûr leurs nouveaux patient. Les deux blond étaient tous deux inconscient et pouvait respirer grâce à un masque.

 _ **-Ils ont été mis sous sédatif ?**_

 _ **-Oui... Ils souffraient énormément nous n'avons pas eu le choix.**_

 _ **-Vous avez bien fait.**_

Les deux blond n'avaient à première vu rien de vraiment grave mais en regardant bien attentivement on pouvait apercevoir, situer au niveau de leur torse, une grande plait qui avait du être fait à cause des débris de verres.

Les deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux brun se mirent donc au travail pour opérer les deux blond endormis.

La première personne à ouvrir les yeux fut l'homme aux cheveux blond comme le blé et à la peau mâte, malgré la forte luminosité de la pièce causé par tout se blanc. Ce dernier regarda tout autour de lui pour repérer le milieu dans lequel il se trouvait et qu'il reconnu comme la chambre d'un hôpital grâce à l'odeur de désinfectant qui y régnait. Le blond tourna sa tête vers celui de son camarade de chambre et l'appela inquiet.

 _ **-Dra... Draco**_ , fit-il avec beaucoup de mal à cause de sa gorge sèche. _**Draco...**_

Son compagnon remua légèrement dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Les larmes commencèrent alors à perler au niveau de ses yeux et il essaya de se lever du lit dans lequel il se trouvait pour réveiller l'autre blond.

 _ **-Grand... grand frère... réveille toi ...!**_

Les pleurs du blond s'emblèrent réveiller son frère car il ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté, avant de poser son regard sur celui de son petit frère en pleure.

 _ **-Na... Naruto**_ , sa voix était grave et enroué par le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller. _**Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu n'as plus douze ans tu sais.**_

Naruto releva alors la tête avant de séché ses larmes et de reprendre.

 _ **-Je le sais très bien mais... J'avais peur que tu sois...**_ Il baissa la tête.

Attendri par cela Draco sourit tendrement à son petit frère et lui caressa la tête. Malgré leur 20 ans à tous les deux, si Draco avait prit le côté fière, protecteur envers sa famille de son père, grandissant rapidement, Naruto lui avait gardé son côté enfantin qu'il avait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le blond aux yeux bleu ayant été adopté par les parents parents de Draco.

 _ **-Naruto.**_

 _ **-Oui,**_ le blond releva la tête.

 _ **-Où son père et mère ?**_

Alors que le blond aux cheveux de blé allait lui répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand faisant place aux médecin Potter et Uchiha.

 _ **-À se que je vois vous vous êtes réveiller.**_

Les deux blonds tournèrent simultanément la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Méfiant Draco fronça des sourcils et fut le premier à parler.

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?**_ Demanda Draco sur un ton agressif

 _ **-Du calme nous sommes médecin**_ , déclara Sasuke.

Son regard s'attarda sur Naruto.

 _ **-Médecin ? Que c'est il passé et... où sont nos parents ?**_ Les interrogea ce dernier.

Il posa un regard suppliant en direction de Harry qui baissa la tête avant de la relever direct chef et de lui répondre.

- _ **Vous avez eu un accident sur la route avec vos parents et...**_

 _ **-... Vous êtes les deux seuls survivants,**_ continua Sasuke à la place de son frère voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus. _**Vous êtes arrivés tous deux gravement blesser, des débris de verres coincer dans l'estomac. Nous vous avons opéré et cela fait maintenant 2 semaine que vous êtes ici.**_

 _ **-Que...**_

Ce fut la seule chose que Draco pût prononcer sous le choc. Naruto lui avait baiser la tête essayant de cacher ses émotions.

 _ **-Nous sommes désolés...**_

 _ **-Ce... Ce n'est pas grave vous savez...**_

Naruto avait la voix qui tremblait en prononçant cette phrase mais il releva la tête essayant de ne pas perdre la face devant ses médecins.

Harry lui portait un regard désoler et compatissant, comprenant parfaitement ce que les deux blonds ressentaient mais n'en pipa mot. A la place il sortit de la chambre, son frère le suivant.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand la porte se referma sur les deux médecins, Drago laissa tomber son masque d'arrogance alors que son petit frère se dirigeait vers lui les yeux brillant de larmes.

 _ **-Dray...**_

 _ **-Chut... Je suis là ça va aller petit frère...**_ Dit-il pour le réconforter.

Le spectacle que donnait ces deux frères enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Le plus vieux des Malfoy avait pour habitude de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments en public comme lui avait appris son père, feu Lucius Malfoy. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement Naruto n'a jamais reçu cet enseignement. Le plus jeune quand il était entré dans la famille Malfoy à l'aube de ses 3 ans était quelqu'un de très expressif et restait collé aux jambes de Narcissa Malfoy ou encore Drago ressentant une certaine crainte envers le maître de la famille.

Drago se souvient encore de son arrivée dans la maison.

 _-Dra_ _g_ _o, Lucius je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki. Il sera ton petit frère Dra_ _g_ _o alors je_ _compte_ _sur toi pour veiller sur lui comme un grand frère digne des Malfoy._

 _Le petit blond était cach_ _é_ _dans les jambes de Narcissa et regardait timidement les deux hommes de la maison. Dra_ _g_ _o avait un grand sourire sur le visage_ _c_ _e qui avait le don de détendre Naruto mais qu_ _and il_ _posa son regard bleu océan dans celui argenté du maître de maison il se mit à frissonner de peur._

 _-Lucius ! Sermona Narcissa quand elle remarqu_ _a_ _cela._

 _Son mari lui sourit d'un air désol_ _é_ _et s'approcha du nouvel arrivant dans la famille. Il s'accroupit devant le petit blond et posa sa main dans ses cheveux._

 _-Bienvenue dans la famille Naruto Uzumaki-Malfoy._

Drago n'oublira alors jamais le sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de son petit frère. Ce fut le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il n'eût jamais vu.

Naruto qui avait sa tête niché dans le cou de son grand frère se mit à parler.

 _ **-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant Dra**_ _ **g**_ _ **o ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, mais on verra bien.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas être seul...**_ Déclara le blond tout tremblant.

 _ **-Naru...**_

Drago lui baisa le front avec douceur et caressa ses cheveux dorés comme le blé.

 _ **-Je serai toujours l**_ _ **à**_ _ **pour toi petit frère. Toujours.**_

Naruto hocha de la tête et serra son frère dans ses bras avant de se reprendre et de se reculer de quelques pas pour retourner dans son lit alors que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière au cheveux étrangement roses.

De leur côté, Harry et Sasuke étaient rentrés chez eux le moral à zéro pour notre brun à lunettes et la tête dans les étoiles pour le plus grand de la famille.

Sasuke soupira.

 _ **-Harry tu ne peux pas toujours sauver tout le monde...**_

 _ **-Je sais cela mais... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi.**_

Sasuke soupira de nouveau,soudainement las et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait à sa gauche alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. Harry vint rapidement le rejoindre et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Tous deux pensèrent à un événement commun. Le moment où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.

 _Harry, âgé à cet instant de six ans, ainsi que Lily, sa mère, attendai_ _ent_ _que quelqu'un ne d_ _ai_ _gne l_ _eur_ _ouvrir la porte de la m_ _aison. Quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme à l'air sévère et aux cheveux bruns. Son visage se détendit à la vue de la jeune rouquine qui lui sourit._

 _-Bonjour Fugaku._

 _-Bonjour Lily._

 _Fugaku se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour laisser les deux Potter entrer dans sa maison. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le salon quand le brun eut fermé la porte et s'installèrent sur le canapé pour Lily et Harry et sur un grand fauteuil qui se trouvait juste en face pour Fugaku._

 _Harry regardait, intrigué, l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'avait fait venir ici quand des bruits de pas qui descendaient avec précipitation les escalier se firent entendre._

 _-Père !_

 _Un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns placés derrière son crâne en cul de canard était dans les bras de Fugaku et souriait grandement pendant qu'un autre homme aux long cheveux bruns attacher en queue de cheval basse les rejoignait._

 _-Sasuke cr n'est pas une manière de se tenir en présence d'invités. Le réprimanda légèrement son aîné._

 _-Mais Itachi…!_

 _-Sasuke..._

 _Sasuke, qui semblait avoir 6 ans, avait gonflé ses joues, signe qu'il boudait, et ses joues étaient légèrement rougis. Harry se mit alors à rire avant de se calmer quand il remarqua tous les regards tournés vers lui._

 _-Oups._

 _Fugaku et Lily sourirent._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous n'allons pas te manger tu sais. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici c'est chez toi maintenant._

 _-Chez moi ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? S'exclama alors le brun à lunettes._

 _-Hum ! Eh bien…_

 _Lily sourit et décida de l'aider._

 _-C'est simplement parce que je le connais et lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi vois-tu._

 _Harry acquiesça de la tête et Fugaku se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui._

 _-Sasuke, Harry, Fugaku s'approcha du canapé ou était installé Harry et Lily et s'approcha de la rouquine._

 _Lily et moi… nous allons nous marier. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je vous dit là mais... Harry et Lily vont vivre ici chez nous à partir de maintenant._

Harry se souvient avoir sourit grandement à cette annonce car il se disait que plus jamais il ne serait seul, qu'il pourrait avoir un frère, une personne avec qui il pourrait se confier.

Bercé par ces doux souvenirs, Harry s'endormit sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun sourit et le laissa se reposer sur son épaule après lui avoir baisé le front.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Harry…**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Aller debout c'est l'heure.**_

 _ **-Non… laisse moi dormir.**_

Sasuke soupira de lassitude mais ne pût s'empêcher un léger sourire franchir ses lèvres.

C'était tous les jours la même chose. Harry avait du mal à se lever pour aller au boulot alors le brun devait se lever à 5h30 pour pouvoir réveiller son frère malgré le fait qu'ils commençaient à 7h00 et que l'hôpital se trouvait à dix minutes à pied de chez eux.

 _ **-Harry ! Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant tu ne pourras pas voir ton très cher blond.**_

À cette annonce le brun à lunettes se leva précipitamment de son lit et courut à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Sasuke ria à gorge déployée et se décida à attendre son frère au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry ne descendit en bas que quelque minutes plus tard tout habillé et déjà prêt près à y aller.

 _ **-Bon on y va !**_

 _ **-Hum.**_

Le plus grand des deux s'approcha de l'autre et essuya de son pouce une trace de dentifrice qui était restée sur son visage.

Harry en rougis à cette action.

 _ **-Maintenant on peut y aller.**_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux puis les referma rapidement à cause de la luminosité. Il gémit d'inconfort avant de se repositionner comme il le fallait sur le torse de son frère. Les bras de Draco était autour de sa taille et lui avait sa tête posée sur son torse.

Le blond releva la tête et regarda le plus grand dormir. Cette nuit avait été agité pour lui. Il avait été confronté à de nombreux cauchemards mettant en scène ses parents et Draco entrain de mourir le laissant ainsi seul. Draco avait alors veillé sur son sommeil toute la nuit. Il méritait donc un peu de repos. Surtout que lui était une personne qui n'arrête pas de bouger dans son sommeil.

La porte de leur chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit à nouveau sur cette jeune infirmière au cheveux roses du nom de Sakura avec leur repas de ce matin. Le blond trouvait la jeune femme très sympathique même si elle était un peu folle sur les bords.

 _ **-Bonjour M. Malfoy.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Sakura-chan. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille cela me vieillit.**_

La rosé sourit amusée mais parue tout de même un peut embarrassée.

 _ **-Oui mais votre frère…**_

 _ **-Draco dort pour l'instant alors tu peux te le permettre.**_

Elle hocha de la tête.

 _ **-Tu as bien dormi ?**_

 _ **-Grâce à lui, oui j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ?**_

 _ **-Ça va, ça va.**_

La jeune infirmière s'approcha du lit où était allongés les deux jeunes Malfoy et posa le plateau repas sur la table de chevet.

 _ **-Je vais te laisser alors.**_

Le blond hocha de la tête et quand Sakura sortit de la chambre Draco ouvrit les yeux et Naruto soupira.

 _ **-Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quelques minutes. Et…**_

 _ **-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais non. Tu sais très bien que cela me met mal à l'aise de me faire appeler ainsi !**_

 _ **-Mais tu ne peux pas laisser des inconnu t'appeler aussi familièrement !**_

 _ **-Draco s'il te plaît…**_

Naruto fit une tête de chien battu suppliant silencieusement son frère d'oublier se qui venait de se passer avec la rosé. Le grand blond soupira.

 _ **-Que vais je bien pouvoir faire de toi…**_

Quand il entendit cela Naruto poussa une exclamation de pure joie.


	4. Chapter 4

-Harry pendant encore combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ! Se plaignit Naruto.

Le brun à lunettes sourit amusé par le comportement de gamin de son nouvel ami. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Draco et le blond étaient entrés à l'hôpital car leurs blessures avaient besoin de temps pour cicatriser. Et même aujourd'hui cela n'était toujours pas le cas en particulier pour le plus jeune des deux blonds qui ne savait pas rester tranquille plus d'une minute. Une vrai pile électrique.

-Si tu commençais par te calmer en premier lieu. Lui proposa son ami. Tu ne risques pas de rapidement cicatriser ainsi.

Naruto hocha alors de la tête comprenant ce que voulait dire Harry pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Dit moi Naruto. Il est où Draco ?

Le blond sourit de manière malicieuse à la question du brun.

-Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?

Harry rougit.

-P-pour rien…

-Serais tu attiré par mon frangin ?

-N-non pas du tout !

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit face à la réplique de Harry.

-Cela ne marche pas avec moi mon cher ami. Cela se voit que tu es amoureux de Dray. Et puis tu peux tout me dire.

-Et toi avec Sasuke tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué !

À son tour le blond se mit à rougir sous le rire moqueur du brun.

-On est tous les deux tombés amoureux du frère de l'autre.

-Ouais.

-Est-ce qu'il te parle de moi ? Demanda timidement Naruto.

Harry sourit attendrit et hocha de la tête pour répondre à son ami. Naruto afficha alors un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Tu penses que l'on pourra sortir bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Cela dépend de vos corps à Draco et toi. Plus vous cicatriseraient vite plus vous pourrez sortir d'ici.

-Si cela arrive, promet moi que l'on sera toujours amis.

-Je te le promet Naruto.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à discuter de tout de rien sans vraiment se préoccuper d'autre chose. Mais le soir venu alors que Sasuke et Harry se rendaient dans la chambre de nos deux blond préféré ils entendirent des pleures venir de cette porte qui les séparait de l'être désiré.

Inquiet pour eut ils entrèrent sans frapper (même si se sont des médecins et que je pense qu'ils ont le droit de faire cela) dans la chambre des deux blonds.

Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang.

Naruto était dans les bras de son frère en pleure. Il semblait inconsolable malgré les efforts de Draco pour le consoler.

-Chut… ça va aller Naru… Je suis là...

-Naru…

Intervint Harry. Le blond releva la tête en direction de son ami et médecin avant de rapidement se sécher les larmes et d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Soudainement et pour leur changer les idées Harry parla.

 _ **-Cela vous dirait de sortir ?**_

Les yeux du blond se mirent alors à briller malgré cette lueur de profonde tristesse que l'on pouvait lire dans le fond de son regard.

 _ **-Il y a pas très loin de l'hôpital, une fête foraine qui vient d'ouvrir,**_ continua alors le brun à lunettes _ **, je ne sais pas si cela vous tente mais cela pourrait être une bonne idée.**_

Sasuke le regardait d'un air réprobateur et Draco en faisait de même avec son frère alors que les deux autres jeunes hommes ressemblaient à deux piles électriques.

 _ **-Harry dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en service ?**_ Lui reproba son frère.

 _ **-Et toi Naru dois-je te dire que nous sommes censer être en convalescence ?**_

 _ **-Mais Draco/Sasuke...**_ Dirent les deux hommes au même moment les yeux remplis de larmes.

Les deux aînés soupirèrent de lassitude et pensèrent: ' _ **Ce visage d'ange sera un jour ma perte'**_ avant de finir par accepter leur demande. Harry et Naruto sautèrent alors de joie et durent rapidement se calmer au risque de déranger les autres patients.

Sasuke et Harry sortirent donc de la chambre des deux convalescents, se donnant rendez-vous à 21h00, l'heure à laquelle les visites sont terminées.

Les deux bruns vinrent alors pile à l'heure, aillant retiré leur longue blouse blanche pour des tenus de ville en pensant bien-sûr à des tenus de rechange pour nos deux convalescents.

 _ **-Tenez de quoi vous changez.**_ Dit Sasuke en tendant une pile de vêtements aux deux blonds.

 _ **-Merci.**_ Le remercia avec un grand sourire le plus jeune.

Sasuke sourit et emmena son frère avec lui à l'extérieur de la chambre laissant les deux blonds se vêtir.

 _ **-Sasuke...**_

 _ **-Je sais. Il te plait n'est-ce pas ?**_

Harry baissa la tête de gêne et Sasuke se mit à sourire.

 _ **-Tu n'as pas à être gêné Harry je te comprends.**_

Le brun aux yeux verts releva alors sa tête surprit alors que son frère aîné avait détourné la tête face à la gêne de sa confession. C'est Naruto qui va être heureux de découvrir cela.

 _ **-Sasuke...**_

 _ **-Hum.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis.**_ Se mit alors à le taquiner Harry.

Tous deux continuèrent leurs gamineries avant que la porte de la chambre des deux blonds s'ouvre pour laisser sortir ces derniers.

 _ **-Merci pour les vêtements...**_

 _ **-Il n'y a pas de quoi.**_

Harry sourit et prit alors le plus jeune des deux blond, c'est-à-dire Naruto, par le bras et tous deux ouvrirent la marche vers leur destination. Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de tout et de rien avec une grande joie non feinte.

De leur côté, les deux glaçons comme aimaient les appeler Harry et Naruto, se lançait des regards du style: "Fait du mal à mon petit frère et tu auras à faire à moi." et "Même chose pour toi mon gars. Je t'ai à l'œil." Au moins les choses étaient claires entre eux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment mais feraient l'effort pour l'être aimé.

 _ **-Bon. Par où voulez-vous commencer ?**_ Demanda Harry.

 _ **-Les montagnes russes !**_ Cria le plus petit des deux blonds.

Harry sourit alors que Sasuke et Draco firent une légère grimace à l'idée de monter dans ces machines.

 _ **-Na- Naru tu es sûr de ton choix ?**_

 _ **-Oui !**_

 _ **-Vraiment sûr ?**_ Insista le grand frère.

 _ **-Oui vraiment. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?**_

Le blond regarda son petit frère en fronçant des sourcils.

 _ **-Pourquoi cette question ?**_

 _ **-Et bien je me souviens que quand nous étions petit père et toi n'aimiez pas vraiment monter dedans.**_

 _ **-Et c'est pour une bonne raison. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans ces choses !**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord avec le faux blond.**_

 _ **-Le faux blond t'emmerde et ne t'as pas demandé de ramener ta fraise l'iceberg.**_ Déclara froidement Draco.

Naruto et Harry sentirent la tension monter et décidèrent de la faire baisser en changeant de jeu.

 _ **-Et les auto-tamponneuses ?**_ Proposa Harry.

 _ **-Oui c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Vous en pensez quoi les garçons ?**_

 _ **-Hum**_. Dirent Sasuke et Draco d'un commun accord faisant soupirer de soulagement les deux autres.

Après ce petit accident tout alla pour le mieux dans la soirée. Il n'y eut plus vraiment d'accroche même que Sasuke et Draco commercèrent à s'entendre mais bon, rien n'est vraiment sûr entre ces deux là.

Harry et Naruto s'étaient vraiment bien amusés pour le plus grand plaisir des deux grands frères. Mais quand l'heure de rentrer à l'hôpital fut venu, Harry sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

 _ **-Euh… Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Hum.**_

 _ **-Je viens de me rendre compte que… L'hôpital est fermé à cette heure.**_

 _ **-Et tu n'as pas pû y réfléchir avant de nous proposer d'aller à cette fête foraine !**_ Hurla le brun sur son petit frère. _**Ce n'est pas responsable de ta part Harry tu me déçois.**_

Harry baissa la tête et Sasuke vit ses épaules tremblantes.

 _ **-Je… je suis désolé. Je croyais bien faire… Na- Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et puis… Draco aussi alors… alors je…**_

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Harry et Sasuke le savait même si son jeune frère avait la tête baisser. Il soupira alors vaincu. Et puis il avait cru bien faire, non ?

 _ **-C'est bon tu es pardonné.**_

Harry releva la tête les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **-C'est vrai ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Merci !**_

Harry sauta au cou de son frère avec un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres.

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller quand il vit ce sourire illuminer le visage du brun mais il ressentit aussi quelque chose d'amer dans le fond de la gorge qui le fit grimacer. Naruto vit cela et commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui demanda alors discrètement.

 _ **-Ça ne va pas Dray ?**_

 _ **-Si. C'est juste que…**_

Les yeux de Draco ne pouvait quitter le visage de Harry. Et face à cela Naruto comprit. Il sourit discrètement heureux pour son frère et son ami.

 _ **-Bon alors que faisons-nous.**_ Demanda Sasuke après être séparé des bras de son petit frère. _**Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez seuls puisque vous êtes toujours en convalescence et puis il n'y a pas assez de place dans notre appartement pour nous quatre.**_

 _ **-Et bien nous avons les clés de notre maison si vous voulez. Il y a assez de place pour nous tous là-bas.**_ Proposa le plus âgé des deux blonds.

Sasuke hocha de la tête et laissa Draco et Naruto les guider jusqu'à chez eux.

 _ **-Nos chambres sont à l'étage.**_ Annonça Naruto avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Depuis l'accident, c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine, Draco et lui ne sont pas revenus à la maison alors cela leur fait quelque chose de revenir en ce lieu rempli de souvenirs même si le plus grand des deux ne laissait rien paraître.

Sentant cela et les comprenant parfaitement, Sasuke vint près de Naruto et posa un bras sur son épaule. Le blond se retourna donc et vint nicher sa tête dans le cou du brun qui frissonna quand les lèvres du blond entrèrent en contact avec son cou.

De son côté Harry se dirigea vers Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras par derrière. Le corps de Draco qui était alors jusque là tendu, se relâcha acceptant l'affection, la chaleur que lui apportait le brun.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment avant que Naruto ne se recule des bras réconfortant du brun et que Harry en fasse de même avec Draco.

Draco se racla alors la gorge et déclara.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous comptez faire pour cette nuit mais bon. Il y a deux salles-de-bain, une à l'étage et une autre au rez-de-chaussée. Les toilettes se trouvent en haut à droite près de la salle de bain.**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_ Dit Sasuke et en reprenant contenance. _**Le mieux serait que l'un de nous deux dorme avec l'un de vous deux et même chose pour l'autre comme ça si il y a une urgence on sera juste à côté.**_

Draco hocha alors de la tête. _**Je vous laisse donc faire.**_

C'est à ce moment que Naruto intervînt dans la discution.

 _ **-Je vais dormir avec Sasuke et toi avec Harry, Draco.**_

 _ **-Mais Naruto…**_

 _ **-Il n'y a pas de mais. Si on vous laisse ensemble dans la même pièce tous les deux vous risquez de vous entretuer.**_ Affirma le blond.

Draco hocha donc de la tête vaincu, mais il ne vit pas l'expression dépité de Harry. Naruto lui le vit et il lui sourit de manière à le rassurer.

Il prit Sasuke par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre avec précipitation lançant un rapide bonne nuit à son frère et Harry.

C'est une fois enfermés seuls dans sa chambre avec Sasuke qu'il se rendit compte de son acte. Il se mit à rougir à l'idée d'être seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement puis se tourna vers lui.

Sasuke put alors le regarder dans les yeux et sans savoir comment ou plutôt pourquoi, il s'approcha du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto, d'abord surpris, passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et le laissa mener la danse durant leur baiser. Il gémit de plaisir quand avant de se sentir partir en arrière. Sasuke venait de l'emmener sur son lit et il se trouvait à cet instant assis à califourchon sur le bassin du blond.

Le brun sourit.

 _ **-Cette nuit va être pour toi…**_

Il se pencha en avant pour être au niveau de l'oreille du blond qu'il mordilla avant de lui murmurer de sa voix grave.

 _ **-... l'une des meilleures de ta vie.**_

 _ **-J'aimerais bien voir ça.**_

Répliqua alors le blond sous le regard amusé de son brun qui nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond y imposant sa marque. Passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond, Sasuke caressa de ses doigts fins les tétons de Naruto qui gémit de plaisir et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du plaisir que lui apportait l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Par la suite, le brun vint poser sa langue le long du torse du blond pour arriver jusqu'à la limite de son boxer qu'il retira rapidement pour arriver à l'objet de son désir.

Prenant son sexe en main Sasuke masturba avec lenteur le blond s'abreuvant des supplices de ce dernier qui en redemandait toujours plus et toujours plus rapidement.

 **-Sasuke je… t'en supplie…**

Le brun sourit délicieusement et accorda à Naruto ce qu'il lui demandait, c'est-à-dire que le brun prenne son sexe en bouche.

Le noireau fit des mouvements de va-et-vient prenant toujours plus profondement le sexe de son blond dans sa bouche. Ce dernier poussait à chaque fois des cris de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à que son corps se rédisse soudainement. L'orgasme commençait petit à petit à affluer dans son corps, ce dernier pourvu de plusieurs tremblements. Remarquant alors cela le brun retira le sexe de Naruto de sa bouche et vint l'embrasser.

Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. De ce fait Sasuke comprit où le blond voulait en se recula alors légèrement du corps de son homme et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de ce dernier qui le regardait avec envie. Il le pénétra en douceur, sans préparation trop impatient de pouvoir marquer son ange de sa semence.

L'homme aux cheveux dorés grimaça légèrement de douleur mais encouragea tout de même l'homme en face de lui à aller plus loin. Une fois entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde, le brun se stoppa pour laisser du temps à son blond pour souffler.

 _ **-C'est bon… Tu peux y aller.**_

Sasuke hocha alors de la tête et commença ses aller-venus en Naruto avec douceur puis de plus en plus rapidement. Atteignant sa prostate de plein fouet et faisant crier de plaisir son amant l'Uchiha s'acharna dessus pour donner énormément de plaisir à son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard ils jouirent à l'unisson, Sasuke remplissant le corps du blond de sa semence et le blond les éclaboussant de son sperme.

Sasuke sourit avant de s'écrouler sur le corps du blond et de le prendre dans ses bras baisant avec tendresse son front. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce respiration du blond qui avait reprit son souffle quelques instants plus tôt, s'endormant l'air serin. Il réfléchira plus tard à leur avenir.


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Si cela te gêne que je dorme avec toi je peux toujours aller dormir au salon sur le canapé personne n'en saura rien.**_ Déclara de but en blanc Harry une fois qu'il fut dans la chambre de Draco.

 _ **-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**_

 _ **-Je… et bien avec ta réaction de tout à l'heure je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi dans ta chambre et…**_

Harry fut coupé dans sa réponse par les lèvres de Draco qui se posèrent doucement mais passionnément sur les siennes. Il écarquilla grandement les yeux et se recula de quelques pas. Le blond le suivit et Harry se retrouva rapidement dos au mur, coincé entre celui le torse musclé du blond et le mur.

Draco lui sourit avec tendresse et se rapprocha du brun pour à nouveau l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci Harry répondit à son baiser passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de la taille du plus âgé.

Ce dernier se recula de quelques pas de sorte à se retrouver sur le lit quelques instants plus tard. Une fois allongés dessus avec Harry toujours dans ses bras, il rompit le baiser et retira le t-shirt du brun pouvant ainsi poser des baiser papillons sur le torse du brun. Arrivé au niveau de ses tétons il les embrassa avant d'en mordiller un.

Harry gémit de plaisir quand il sentit son téton droit se faire mordre puis aspirer par les lèvres et les dents de Draco. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et sa tête près de son cou pour y laisser une marque avant de rejeter la tête en arrière quand le blond passa sa main dans son pantalon caressant son sexe en érection par dessus son boxer.

-Ah…

Le blond sourit quand il sentit le caleçon du brun trempé.

 _ **-Mouillerais-tu pour moi mon beau.**_ Dit-il de manière sensuelle à l'oreille du plus jeune.

 _ **-Dray… non… je…**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton boxer pourtant.**_

Déboutonnant son pantalon, Draco aida Harry à s'en débarrasser vite accompagné de son boxer. Le sexe du brun enfin sorti, le grand blond prit en main sa base avant de prendre le reste en bouche.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Harry poussa un hurlement de plaisir et resserra sa prise sur les cheveux du plus grand des jeunes Malfoy.

À l'aide de sa main libre, le blond pénétra d'un doigt le corps de Harry et commença des aller-venus avec.

C'était une sensation étrange que de ressentir un corps étranger en lui. C'était actuellement les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit du brun à lunettes.

Rapidement un deuxième puis troisième doigt vinrent s'ajouter à l'équation, faisant gémir Harry.

 _ **-Draco… maintenant….**_

Le concerné sourit face à l'impatience de son amant et retira ses doigts de son anus avant de le remplir à nouveau avec quelque chose de plus imposant. Grimaçant légèrement le brun se détendit rapidement et fit rencontrer son fessier avec le bassin de son amant. Comprenant la demande, Draco se mit rapidement en mouvement avec passion et rapidité. Touchant à chaque instant le point G du jeune homme.

Harry de son côté ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait déjà couché avec des hommes mais c'était différent avec Draco. Les sensations était plus intenses, plus vraies. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais bientôt il vit blanc quand il éjacula entre leurs torses alors que le blond faisait la même chose en lui.

Le brun laissa échapper de ses lèvres un " _ **Je t'aime"**_ avant de fermer les yeux, épuisé par les derniers événements. Le blond quand à lui sourit et embrassa le front de son maintenant petit ami- même si ce dernier n'en savait rien, enfin pas pour le moment- avant de le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, Harry ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et nicha la tête dans le cou de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Cette dernière gémit dans son sommeil et ressera sa prise sur le corps du brun à lunette qui sourit avant de prendre possession de ses lunettes qu'il avaient mis de coter après la nuit folle qu'il avait passer dans les bras de Draco.

Il se leva tout de même, s'étira et reposa son regard sur l'homme qu'il savait être celui fait pour lui avant de sourire douce heureusement et de se défaire de son emprise pour se vêtire de son boxer et se diriger au rez-de-chaussée et plus particulièrement la cuisine. Une délicieuse et alléchante odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines lui faisant pressée le pas.

Et une fois entrer dans la pièce tant attendu il vit une chevelure blonde qui cuisinait avec vigueur.

" _ **-Naruto ?"**_

Le blond se retourna vers son ami et lui sourit avant de se remettre à la tâche.

" _ **-Tu as bien dormi ?**_

 _ **-Ouais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point."**_ Dit-il un brin rêveur.

" _ **-Et toi ?"**_

" _ **-Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie."**_ Lui répondit le blond un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

Tous deux se mirent à rire et ses ainsi que leurs deux amants les retrouvèrent et virent les embrasser avant que tous ne puissent passer à table. Après un repas préparer par les bon soins de Naruto -et qui surtout était autre chose que ses éternelles ramens-.

À la fin de leur petit déjeuner tous se préparèrent pour aller vers l'hôpital. Les blonds en tant que patients et les deux bruns en tant que médecins.


	7. Chapter 7

Épilogue

En un an, il s'est passé énormément de chose. Mais commençons par le début voulez-vous.

Le lendemain de leur sortie à la fête foraine -et de leurs galipettes sous le lit- les deux blonds accompagnés deux leurs amants bruns rentrèrent à l'hôpital l'air heureux. Après quelques examens, Naruto et Draco furent heureux d'apprendre qu'ils pourraient sortir dans une semaine.

La semaine écoulé, le sourire aux lèvres ils rentrèrent chez eux et préparèrent les funérailles en l'honneur de leurs parents, n'invitant que la famille proche. Cela mit un mois pour que tout soit correctement organiser comme leurs parents l'auraient souhaité.

Harry et Draco se mirent officiellement ensemble la semaine qui suivi cette semaine si "noir" pour nos deux jeunes blonds.

De leurs côtés, Naruto et Sasuke eurent plus de mal à se mettre ensemble malgré la nuit fantastique -d'après leurs dires- qu'ils avait passé ensemble.

Mais au final les quatre hommes étaient heureux en tant que couples et Sasuke ainsi que Draco commencèrent même à s'apprécier de jour en jour.

Alors tout va pour le mieux.

Fin


End file.
